The letter from Ceasar
by Aivelin
Summary: Юстасс Кид потерял руку, к нему на корабль прибывает Хирург Смерти с письмом от Цезаря Клоуна и берется за лечение по старой памяти.


На море ложился туман. Огни, зажженные на косе уходящей вдаль морской глади, сияли размытыми звездами. Увидев их, капитан сперва сощурился, выглядывая на горизонте подплывающий корабль, а затем бросил это дело из–за сгущающегося тумана. Спустя полчаса коса больше походила на огромное облако света.

Команда следила за погрузкой топлива, пара новичков–юнг бегали с ведрами, пытаясь смыть с палубы грязь. Шум голосов и грохот металла особенно утомляли капитана в этот вечер. Раздраженно выпуская пар изо рта, мужчина прогуливался по своему этажу, перебирая в руке связку браслетов. Начищенное золото и покрытое чернью серебро радовало взор, и капитан все чаще переводил взгляд с суетящейся команды на свое небольшое сокровище, сожалея, что не может надеть его на руку. Громоздкий протез не был рассчитан на тонкие кольца из подобных металлов. Задумавшись, мужчина остановился, и ветер донес до него крики с палубы.

– Да это ворона! – высокий, мальчишеский голос юнги перекрывал шум.

– Здесь не водится ворон! Блять, взгляни, че ей быть такой мокрой? – старший из бугаев–панков, на прошлом острове присоединившихся к команде, был по обыкновению пьян.

– Птица измазалась в мазуте. Кто сегодня отвечал за топливо? Наверняка оставили открытой бочку, – холодный голос Проволоки прекратил спор. Капитан подошел ближе к ограждению и окинул взглядом сцену на палубе. Мокрая птица ворочалась в луже черной жижи, и жалкое зрелище измученного и обреченного животного странной тоской отозвалось в его груди. Закрыв глаза, мужчина двинулся обратно в каюту, судорожно сжав браслеты, когда звук выстрела пронесся над кораблем.

Пошел второй час как пираты отчалили, а мужчина все еще оставался в мыслях с птицей. Он понимал, что в последние месяцы ему не хватало событий, что бесцельное плавание с одной лишь задачей найти удобный форт, достаточно пустынный и свободный от контроля флота, превращает его в безжизненное отражение прежнего капитана Кида, известного в Новом Мире каждому матросу.

Ему не хватало действия.

Броня, за которую он взялся в кузне, была практически завершена, и он оттягивал это завершение, чтобы не придумывать занятие вновь. От книг тошнило. Протез с каждой новой доработкой все больше походил на сплав пушек с шестернями и все меньше нравился в носке. Капитан старался не думать о том, что потеря руки могла ослабить его физически. Сама мысль о слабости, о барахтанье в луже, о неспособности к необходимым действиям ела его изнутри больше физической боли.

Но он продолжал размышлять, гневно раздувая ноздри и смотря перед собой на хрустальный графин, в котором покачивалось начавшее подкисать вино. Может, в тот момент он задремал, но когда взгляд выцветших желтых глаз оторвался от хрусталя, перед капитаном уже сидел человек в черном. От него пахло сыростью и ксероформом. Капитан запомнил этот химический состав и, в особенности, запах с их прошлых встреч, потому сомнений в том, кто перед ним, не оставалось. Прикрыв глаза, мужчина еще раз вдохнул полной грудью и замер, медленно, сосредоточенно выдыхая. Человек напротив не шевелился, капли дождя с одежды падали на смуглые руки и сбегали вниз, перечеркивая многочисленные татуировки на тыльной стороне ладоней.

Прошла минута. Капитан почувствовал, как начала дергаться щека. Человек напротив соединил большие пальцы и плавно потирал их между собой. Мужчина медленно поднял голову, не отрывая взгляд от кажущегося уже вульгарным жеста и тихо, словно для себя, выругался.

Человек остановил движение и хмыкнул. Звук голоса заставил капитана обратиться взглядом к лицу и тотчас отвести его в сторону, болезненно скривившись.

– Что с тобой, Юстасс–я? Ты так бледен.

– Не могу видеть твою наглую рожу, – капитан сжал губы в тонкую полоску и прижал ладонь ко лбу.

Человек поднялся, и в каюте вновь повеяло сыростью. Тяжело вздохнув, капитан повернул лицо и посмотрел на стол. Поверх покрытой объедками тарелки лежало письмо.

– Хочешь узнать что там? – прямо над ухом произнес гость. Его мгновенные перемещения в пространстве всегда нервировали капитана.

– Нисколько.

– Даже если там моя смерть? – вкрадчивые интонации сменились легким удивлением. Две ладони скользнули по шубе на плечах капитана вниз к его оголенной груди.

Капитан вскинулся, выпрямляясь и гневно глядя на собеседника, вновь сидящего в кресле. Тот опустил остроносые туфли на кресло капитана в промежутке, не занятом шароварами, и вытянул длинные ноги, почти до пят закрытые стриженой шубой. Мужчина не удивился его наглости, наблюдая за тем, как гость расстегнулся и вынул из кармана флягу. Приложившись к ней, он протянул ее следом капитану и тот не отказался от крепкого напитка, опрокинув его в себя целиком.

Поморщившись от едкого жжения в горле, он протянул флягу обратно, закашлявшись при виде глумливо ухмыляющегося гостя.

– Ты пришел, чтоб отдать это письмо? – капитан пристально смотрел в его лицо, отмечая про себя, что тот схуднул, а иссиня–черные волосы теперь немного иначе обрамляли лицо. – Трафальгар Ло...

– Я пришел проведать тебя, – гость опустил голову, смотря исподлобья, чуть касаясь обветренными губами поднятого к лицу кулака. – Для начала, как врач, узнав о твоей травме. Ты должен учесть, Юстасс–я, что я никогда не стану делать одолжение...

Капитан уперся локтями в колени и наклонился, двигая ближе кресло с гостем своим огромным протезом, словно оно не весило ровным счетом ничего. По лицу Трафальгара можно было заметить, что тот удивлен этой силой, но лишь на мгновение. Следом его лицо снова стало сосредоточенно бесстрастным.

– ...такому человеку как ты.

– Да ну?! – его раскатистый рык, быть может, впервые за последний месяц пронесся по капитанской каюте. Втайне ликуя от возможности показать свою мощь и, наконец, приспособить обновленное тело к жизни, Кид не чурался лишний раз покрасоваться. Однако любопытство пересиливало гордость. – Так, это "для начала", а дальше?

Трафальгар опустил ноги, его колени осторожно прижались к коленям капитана. Не отводя глаз от соприкасающихся ног, он медленно расстегнул первую половину шубы. Приподняв бедра и упершись плечами в спинку кресла, он продолжил расстегивать ее, чуть покачиваясь и проталкивая застежку ниже. Кид уже не видел этого: он закрыл глаза, сопротивляясь приятно тянущей боли в паху, перерастающей в возбуждение. Касающиеся его ноги посылали по телу колючую дрожь.

Каюта погрузилась во тьму. Капитан открыл глаза и увидел, что гость встал с кресла и снимает толстовку. Оба мужчины смотрели в иллюминаторы, где проплывали стены огромных скал, заслонившие последний сумеречный свет. Наклонив голову к плечу, Трафальгар продолжал раздеваться, стягивая пальцами узкие рукава. Черная ткань очертила бицепсы и предплечья и спустилась ниже, где напряженные мышцы покрывались узором татуировок. Кид перевёл взгляд с тонущего в тумане острова на смуглое, чуть лоснящееся тело перед собой и осторожно сглотнул забившую рот слюну. Ему уже не нужны были объяснения происходящего, однако гость наклонился к его лицу и, обдавая горячим дыханием и почти неощутимо потираясь носом, прошептал:

– Потом я решил проверить, остались ли целы твои яйца.

– Проверяй, – Кид нахально оскалился, но слабость в коленях беспокоила его все больше.

Резко распахнув томно прикрытые до этого глаза, Трафальгар взял его за лацканы и дернул, поднимая на ноги. Кид только успел выдохнуть, не ожидая от него подобной прыти. Худые руки без труда расправлялись с его громоздким корсетом и поясом, уже проникая под золоченые шаровары, словно холодной змеей обжигая ладонью разогревшийся пах. Кид, хмелея от выпивки и с трудом работая одной рукой, стягивал штаны с гостя намного дольше. Рассердившись на собственную неуклюжесть, он обхватил Трафальгара поперек спины механической рукой и потащил к кровати. Едва не споткнувшись на лежащих на полу шкурах и сбросив с кровати медицинскую сумку, капитан опустил живую ношу и закончил снимать одежду.

Сняв сапоги и вновь приняв вертикальное положение, капитан едва удержался от падения. Перед глазами потемнело, он грузно осел на ближайшее кресло, зарывшись рукой в волосы. Каюта, обитая мореным дубом и редким на гранд лайне металлом, щерилась на него острой резьбой, сплетаясь однообразными пульсирующими орнаментами в охватившем его галлюцинационном мареве. Кид закрыл глаза, но на обратной стороне век продолжалось всё то же движение. Знакомый медицинский запах, почти пропавший за запахом тела, спустя минуту привел капитана в чувство. Трафальгар делал ему инъекцию. Сосредоточенное лицо с чуть впавшими глазами мелькало на уровне груди капитана. Игла вышла из кожи, и Кид полностью открыл глаза.

– Неплохое начало, – озвучил витавшую в воздухе мысль Юстасс. – Что, блять, было в твоей фляге?

– Еще пару минут и можешь вставать, – Трафальгар улыбался каким–то своим мыслям, рассовывая по местам коробки и свертки из сумки. На полу лежала банка смазки и невнятный сверток марли и салфеток. – Во фляге была настойка на местных травах, хорошо снимает напряжение.

– Напряжение? Не нянчись со мной, – сухо ответил Кид, разглядывая состав двух ампул, использованных для инъекции. Его корабельный врач подобного никогда не применял.

– Считаешь, тебе не нужно лечение? Тогда... хочешь, я просто убью тебя? – гость поднялся, потягиваясь и растирая руки. Его эрекция вызывающе уставилась на капитана. – Раз ты отказываешься от лечения, у тебя два выхода: умереть или умереть медленно.

– Умереть? – он почти выплюнул слово, скривившись в саркастической усмешке. – В прошлый раз после таких предложений ты два часа сосал, сучонок. Повторить хочешь?

Кид вспоминал свои вечерние думы о слабости и смерти, и настроение его становилось опасным. Вероятно, более опасным, чем предполагал собеседник, глумливо ухмыляющийся в ответ на издевку капитана.

– Мне так страшно, Юстасс–я, – Трафальгар шагнул вплотную к капитану, прижимая его голову к своему плоскому животу и поглаживая огненно–красную гриву, словно перед ним был непослушный ребенок, не желающий пить лекарство. – Так страшно оставить тебя еще большим калекой.

Кид захохотал вместе с ним, но угрозы в его голосе было куда больше, чем веселья. Вцепившись пальцами в худой зад, мужчина поднял и отвел в сторону ногу доктора, механическая рука сомкнулась вокруг бедра мертвой хваткой. Трафальгар нервно задышал, вцепившись в волосы капитана. Тот дернул его вниз, усаживая на колени.

– Каким, блять, еще калекой?... И это говорит мне человек без сердца?

Взгляд обоих опустился на грудь Трафальгара, где зияла прямоугольная дыра. В каюте повисла напряженная тишина, которую нарушали лишь скрип мебели и позвякивание посуды, неизбежные во время качки.

С минуту доктор сверлил взглядом капитана, водящего пальцем по ровному краю среза. Кид перевернул палец и посмотрел на него, словно ожидая увидеть кровь. Вместо этого на кожу опустилась желеобразная капля. Трафальгар выдавливал смазку на свои руки и не мог не мазнуть выставленный палец. Нагрев в руке жидкость и растерев ее между ладонями, доктор придвинулся вплотную и обхватил оба члена, обмазывая их и растирая до появления первых капель спермы.

Кид откинулся на спинку кресла, до скрипа сжав зубы. На каждом движении пальцев его бедра подавались вперед, выдавая терпеливо сдерживаемое до этого возбуждение. Мышцы судорожно напряглись, на руке и шее проступили жилы. Трафальгар, любуясь реакцией, довел капитана до максимальной эрекции и сжал член у основания, давая передышку.

– На кровать? – кивнул он куда–то в сторону. Кид переводил дыхание, глядя, как гибкое тело покачивается в размеренном ритме. Раскрасневшаяся кожица головки пропадала и появлялась между худыми скользкими пальцами, влага капала в расстегнутые штаны капитана. Жар, распространявшийся от тела гостя, приглашал к совместному удовольствию громче слов.

Не дождавшись ответа, Трафальгар поднялся и направился к кровати. Наблюдая за тем, как он снимает покрывала, Кид подошел сзади и провел рукой по боку, задумчиво очерчивая выпуклости ребер большим пальцем.  
Обложив стену подушками, хирург разлегся на огромной для корабельной каюты кровати и с невозмутимым видом стал оглядывать ногти. Кид набросил шубу и опустился между ног, подтягивая худой торс к себе, фиксируя искусственной рукой на высоте своего паха.

– Только правило, тридцать секунд, – голос гостя понизился, сам он едва не дернулся, когда холодный от геля член уперся в ложбинку ягодиц.

– Да помню я, – проворчал Кид, весь сосредоточенный на худой заднице, податливо проминающейся под его членом. Он действительно помнил. Сложно было не помнить, когда ему любезно продемонстрировали разницу в ощущениях до и после тех самых секунд, за которые тело успевало привыкнуть к предстоящему сексу.

Излишки смазки потекли по спине, и Трафальгар подался вперед, ерзая от неприятного ощущения. Подталкивая рукой, Кид погрузил член еще глубже, выжидая и переводя дыхание. Наклонясь ближе к лицу доктора, он оперся на локоть и запустил пальцы в волосы, задумчиво глядя на их длину. Они заметно отрасли и при желании это можно было использовать.

Лицо Трафальгара застыло в напряженной гримасе, но через пару секунд расслабилось. Кид краем глаза заметил, как покрылись гусиной кожей его плечи, а пальцы потерлись о ладони, стирая холодный пот.

– Давно не трахался? – сочувственно пробормотал капитан, когда его лицо оказалось зажатым между ладонями и притянутым к доверчиво приоткрытому рту.

Вместо ответа, доктор закусил губу, заметно расслабившись, и начал почти подталкивать его на себя, вдавливая пятки в густой мех шубы. Кид с облегчением выдохнул и качнулся вперед, прерывая утомительное ожидание. Орган легко вошел глубже и с трудом вышел, мышцы бедер тут же заныли, Кид задохнулся от вернувшегося возбуждения и погрузился одним махом, вдавив партнера в кровать. Тот хрипло дышал и цеплялся руками за ноги. Капитан оскалился и покачнулся на пружинящих мышцах, приноравливаясь вталкиваться сильнее. Врач, раскрасневшийся и с усилием дышащий, пытался подтянуться на вытянутых руках, но новые толчки, сотрясающие тело и выбивающие воздух из легких, делали его безвольным. Деревянная обшивка за кроватью визгливо скрипела под напором не прекращающихся ударов. Не успевая перевести дыхание, Кид вымученно застонал, склоняясь все ниже над доктором. Трафальгар обхватил его шею и усадил на кровать, качнувшись вперед . Переведя дыхание, доктор расцепил кожаную манжету и снял протез. Кид не сопротивлялся, только зашипел, когда тот огладил раскрасневшуюся культю.

– Не трогай, болит.

– Покажи где именно, – спокойно произнес доктор и осмотрел царапины от протеза.

– Нигде, – глухо произнес капитан, поднимаясь на колени.

– Боль в той части, которой нет? – допытывался хирург, облизывая пересохшие губы.

Капитан оскалился, вновь с силой наваливаясь, сдавливая грудную клетку доктора.

– Что тебе даст, если я отвечу? Может, закончим сперва с этим?

Трафальгар раскрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Кид зажал ему челюсть и закрыл рот ладонью, ненароком захватив и нос. Прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, он уткнулся в грудь, двигаясь бедрами в инстинктивном, почти расслабленном ритме, глубоко проникая ноющим от напряжения членом в нутро доктора. Липкие от пота ноги смыкались друг с другом, не менее липкая высохшая смазка склеивала тела. Кид с трудом соображал, осознавая собственные действия уже в процессе, и оттого не сразу заметил, что Трафальгар, задыхаясь, схватил его руку. Разжав пальцы, капитан с тревогой глянул на покрасневшего доктора, но тот взял его ладонь и опустил себе на шею, надавливая пальцами в нужном месте. Кид не стал отнимать руку и придушил его, чувствуя, как под фалангами участился пульс. Последовавшие за удушением хриплые и сдавленные стоны, а затем непроизвольные конвульсии, с которыми мужчина то выгибался дугой, то охотно насаживался на двигающийся в нем член, бросили Кида в жар. Острое удовольствие, которое доктор испытывал от удушения перед оргазмом, вызывало нездоровое любопытство. Капитан гнал эти мысли прочь, давая любовнику глотнуть воздуха и снова сдавливая глотку, позволяя кончить с особым наслаждением. Зрелище практически изнасилованного Трафальгара всегда возбуждало его больше обычного, но достигнуть пика удовольствия он мог, лишь увидев его полное изнеможение. Странное дело – чувствовать себя по–настоящему победителем, лишь наверняка удовлетворив.

Вот и в этот раз он кончил от расслабленной улыбки на искусанных почти до крови губах.

Они молчали, слушая дыхание и скрип от качки. Придя в себя и с трудом поднявшись, Кид завалился на противоположную сторону кровати, вытягивая ноги. Другие ноги тут же опустились ему на спину, требуя больше места. Капитан проваливался в сон, накопленная усталость навалилась каменной плитой.

Проснулся он от звона стакана о металлический подстаканник. В каюте горел свет, два иллюминатора, находящиеся напротив капитана, были плотно занавешены.

– У вас сильно качает сегодня, – послышался комментарий Трафальгара.

Доктор прогуливался по каюте и изредка бросал взгляды на капитана, делавшего вид, будто он спит. В дверь забарабанили.

– Босс, у нас вечерний сбор! – тонкий голос юнги, того, что нашел вечером птицу, раздался из–за двери.

– Я занят! – хрипло гаркнул Кид.

– Вас ждать?

– Нет, сегодня Киллер за главного.

– Так точно.

Трафальгар уселся в кресло, закинув ноги на подлокотник. Кид приоткрыл глаза, раздраженно вздохнул и оперся локтями на колени, закрывая лицо живой рукой.

– Не дай боже, кто спросит, чем я был занят. Шкуру спущу.

– Они и так знают, – равнодушно произнес его собеседник, потирая губы пальцами. – Если пират не может узнать, что происходит за соседней дверью, он не доплывет до Нового Мира. Да что там? До Грандлайна не доплывет.

– У нас другие порядки, – перебил его Кид. – Я капитан, у меня есть право на приватность.

Трафальгар сипло рассмеялся, повторив за ним фразу.

– Приватность, – еще раз опробовал слово, выделяя его двусмысленность.

Кид мрачно смотрел на него. Они сидели так около минуты, не проронив ни слова. Трафальгар допил вино и поставил стакан на стол.

– У тебя фантомные боли, – констатировал он, словно бы для себя.

– Да, и я знаю, что они неизлечимы.

– Их надо купировать иначе окажешься отличной мишенью в бою.

– Не понял, – тихо произнес капитан, чувствуя, как в очередной раз после пробуждения усиливается жжение в несуществующей руке. – Хочешь сказать, что я стал слабее?

Трафальгар многозначительно промолчал, наклонив голову.

– Ты сомневаешься, что я тот же Капитан Юстасс Кид, каким был раньше? Одна рука, две... какая к черту разница? Что ты можешь сделать со своими двумя, чего не могу я?

Боль усиливалось. Кид сам не знал, отчего так завелся, но желание показать, кто тут по–настоящему силен, жгло его насквозь.

Трафальгар поднялся на ноги и, гневно щурясь, произнес:

– Ты меня провоцируешь.

– Нет, это ты меня провоцируешь!

Кид притянул к себе протез. Напряжение в каюте нарастало. Мебель заскрипела, задрожала металлическая посуда, весь корабль, казалось, гудел от нарастающей силы.

– Room.

Через минуту полного хаоса все стихло. В дверь каюты забарабанили.

– Капитан, все в порядке?

– Отвечай, – голос хирурга был едва различимым шепотом над его ухом.

– Да, я разберусь, – рявкнул Кид.

Трафальгар довольно ухмыльнулся, потирая бородку костяшками пальцев. Беззвучно шевеля губами, он передразнил последнюю фразу Кида, иронично приподняв брови.

– Да прекратишь ты?.. – Кид зарычал, но тут же умолк, гневно дыша.

У него не оставалось выхода. Полутораметровое лезвие нодачи зависло в двух сантиметрах от его лица, а рука и обе ноги покоились на стуле, связанные меж собой. Сам он лежал на том же месте, где до этого спал, не в состоянии дать отпор взявшемуся за оружие доктору.

– Неплохо, очень неплохо, – Трафальгар поглаживал рубцы капитана, подперев рукой щеку. – Плохо другое: я забыл с тобой поспорить. Но мы в любом случае поспорили бы на секс, так ведь?

Глаза Кида сузились, он чуть побледнел, оглядывая хирурга, которого привык лицезреть в совершенно ином положении в вопросах секса. Теперь же член Трафальгара казался ему непотребно большим.

– Даже думать забудь об этом.

– В какую–то секунду мне показалось, – елейным голосом ответил хирург, его маниакально блестящие глаза прожигали Кида насквозь. – Что ты так этого хочешь. Так хочешь, но не можешь сказать.

– Поэтому ты решил меня четвертовать? – Кид расхохотался, но его смех быстро затих под все тем же пристальным взглядом. Лицо капитана выражало уже откровенную опаску. Трафальгар разминал пальцы. Во рту, удерживаемый зубами, висел хирургический зажим. – Ты же не собираешься ничего делать с моей рукой?

Трафальгар отрицательно качнул головой и достал перчатки. Кид оглядел свой торс и воззрился на доктора в немом недоумении. Хоть ситуация была не из приятных, он не ждал чего–либо действительно опасного.

Ладонь в татуировках опустилась ему на мошонку, и Кид почувствовал, как сжалась его собственная рука, прикованная к стулу наручниками из кайросеки.

– Что ты, блять, делаешь?

Трафальгар провел пальцами вверх по слабо возбужденному члену и оттянул крайнюю плоть. Опустившись на колени, он достал еще какие–то предметы из сумки и вернулся к пенису с салфетками и большим мотком ваты, приготовленными, как вспомнил Кид, еще во время инъекции.

– Я не просил ничего со мной делать, – прохрипел Кид, с отчаянием глядя на появившиеся инструменты и смоченную вату, ритмично обтирающую поверхность и складки крайней плоти. – Может, прекратишь этот цирк?

– А как же проверить яйца? – заулыбался Трафальгар. – Я проверил. И что увидел? Капитан, Ваши золотые шары совсем не золотые.

Кид раскрыл рот и так и замер, в шоке таращась на зажим, оттягивающий уздечку. Ло достал иглу, больше похожую на массивную спицу и, сверкая тридцатью двумя зубами, пропел:

– Потерпи, как комарик укусит!

Комарик укусил в двух местах. Кид стиснул челюсти. Боль вряд ли могла быть ему в новинку, но место... Когда мужчина переборол в себе опасения и открыл глаза, хирург сидел, сложа руки, над абсолютно чистой кожей и дул на член. Он явно боролся с желанием расхохотаться над лицом капитана.

– Что ты сделал? – прохрипел Кид.

– Подожди, с минуты на минуту должно зажить. Хороший раствор.

Капитан попытался приподняться, но вспомнил, что лишен конечностей. Жжение в паху от проходящей боли становилось все приятнее, а дуновение, шуточное обезболивающее, казалось скорее лаской. Хирург обтер заживляющей жидкостью еще раз и, помедлив пару секунд, обхватил ртом головку, опускаясь по всей длине, водя языком по уздечке, теперь имеющей два прокола. Золотые шарики двигались из стороны в сторону и Кид, не отрываясь, смотрел на сжимающиеся губы и собственный член, с каждым покачиванием головы все более возбужденный. Рука хирурга прошлась по напрягшимся мышцам живота, предельно чувствительным от отсутствия конечностей, и сжала сосок. Кид громко застонал, вжимаясь пахом в податливо мягкий рот. Еще пара движений и хирург поднял голову, отпуская головку с влажным звуком. Продолжая водить круги языком вокруг проколотой кожи, Трафальгар стянул перчатки и, судя по шуму, донесшемуся до Кида, копался в содержимом сумки. Расслабившийся капитан не ожидал, что вскоре окажется на коленях у хирурга, удерживаемый одной рукой и с другой, разводящей ягодицы Он не успел запаниковать, как массивный орган одним плавным движением вошел в него наполовину. Натянувшиеся мышцы резко заныли, но ощущение внезапной приятной боли приковало все внимание мужчины. Пирсингованный член уперся в смуглый живот доктора, пока тот, потеряв от вожделения голову, гладил и массировал мускулистую спину, прижимая к себе неспособного сопротивляться мужчину в приливе нежности. Тот сквозь зубы отвечал отборным матом.

Хирург уже начал двигаться, до отвращения приторно постанывая. Юстасс вцепился зубами в его плечо и сжал ягодицы. Лишённый всех конечностей, он мало что мог сделать, полностью находясь во власти безумного доктора. Но это развязывало ему руки: Кид мог заткнуть гордость и немного расслабиться. Самую каплю.

Хирург ускорил темп и закатил глаза, громко втянув воздух и следом почти беззвучно прошипев в ответ капитану пару крепких слов. Его трясло от возбуждения, и Кид чувствовал это как собственную дрожь, вспоминая, как тот реагировал, находясь под ним. Обхватив руками бока Кида, Ло насаживал его с размеренным, выверенным ритмом, тяжело дыша и постоянно облизывая губы. Юстасс чувствовал, что тот уже готов кончить и вжимает пальцы все жестче, и прекратил попытки сопротивляться. К его изумлению, член вошел почти беспрепятственно глубоко. Трафальгар обессилено откинулся на стену, его рука сползла к мокрому члену Кида и принялись растирать его, двигая пальцами так, как до этого двигал языком. Капитан мгновенно забылся за волнами удовольствия, обжигающими обездвиженное тело на порядок сильнее обычного. В какую–то секунду руки остановились, но Юстасс, уткнувшись лицом в шею, не сразу обнаружил, что хирург кончает. Хриплый вопль вытянул его из прострации. Отдышавшись Трафальгар тут же подтянул его лицо к себе, прижимаясь жадным поцелуем и все еще постанывая. Его глаза маниакально блестели, и Кид обещал себе прикончить ублюдка, не в состоянии сказать об этом вслух из–за обрушившегося на него оргазма.

– Понравилось? – доктор водил губами по подбородку мужчины, нашептывая похабные комплименты и поглаживая пальцами скривившееся от возмущения лицо мужчины.

– С медведем своим цацкайся, гребаный извращенец! – наконец обрел дар речи капитан, таращась на совершенно трезвое лицо Трафальгара. Не было похоже, что он делал это в послеоргазменном бреду.

– Ты так сопротивляешься, у меня опять встало.

– Ну уж нееет! – заорал не своим голосом капитан и в эту же секунду заметил, что наручники больше его не сковывают.

***

За неплотно закрытыми занавесками был виден рассвет. Это означало, что до острова оставалось пара часов, не более. Кид мрачно окинул взором каюту и накинул шубу. Ему нужно было выйти проветриться. Доктор лежал на боку, укрывшись покрывалом, и пытался нагнать часы сна.

Снаружи дул крепкий ветер. Кид оглядел палубу и прошелся вдоль мостика. Он не раскрывал письма Мастера, которое принес ему хирург. Он бы и вовсе отправил корабль прямиком к другому острову лишь бы продлить это короткое время. Сегодня он позволил себе признаться не в одной слабости.

Но долг перед командой не позволял идти на поводу у эмоций. Он и так пропустил целый день, проведя его в праздных удовольствиях. Броня в нижних этажах корабля была им забыта, а на доделывание осталось не так много времени. Почувствовав привычное раздражение, он ободрился. Есть еще в нем силы противостоять собственному характеру. Решительным шагом он зашел в каюту и замер. После ледяного ветра с запахом моря и мокрого железа, душный запах алкоголя и секса готов был сломать его твердый настрой. Раскрыв иллюминатор, он разулся и рухнул на кровать рядом с худой смуглой фигурой.

***

Трафальгар проснулся от тишины. Корабль прибыл к острову, но никто его не разбудил. Он резко сел и обнаружил рядом спящего капитана. Поднявшись с кровати и захватив со стола подсохший сыр, доктор подобрал лежащую одежду и оглядел каюту. На столе неизменно лежало нераспечатанное письмо. Одевшись, хирург вытащил перо из сумки и вырисовал на бумаге улыбающееся солнце своего флага, подписав: "Моя смерть далече: на море на океане есть остров, на том острове руины, под руинами лаборатория, в лаборатории – Цезарь, у Цезаря – гарпия, в гарпии – ледяной куб, а в ледяном кубе – смерть моя". Хохотнув удачной шутке, он сунул перо назад и, взяв меч, последний раз взглянул на сгорбленную фигуру на кровати.

Секунда и он оказался на дальнем мысе острова. Еще секунда, и он на маленькой вулканической скале посреди океана. Еще мгновение и он замирает на айсберге в западной части Панк Хазарда. Его взору открылось странное зрелище: прямиком к острову направлялся линкор флотских из базы G–5. Той самой базы. Неприятные воспоминания нахлынули на него, когда он ступил в заброшенную лабораторию.

***

– Босс, Вас интересует оружие массового поражения?

Команда галдела перед экраном и оборачивалась к массивной фигуре во главе стола. Хищный профиль выглядывал из темноты, едва освещаемый отсветом снежной равнины Панк Хазарда. Вальяжно развалившись в кресле, Кид вертел на пальце золотую цепь и самодовольно ухмылялся.

– Неет, – многозначительно протянул он. – Но узнать о нем не помешает. Киллер, расскажи поподробнее все, что ты знаешь про этого Цезаря, у меня есть к нему дело.

Письмо с запиской, покоившееся во внутреннем кармане шубы, разжигало его любопытство.


End file.
